It was all a Game
by darkpanthress
Summary: A game that started innocently enough, turns into a bitter 'take that' game between two stubborn pilots. And all these misunderstandings because of the lack of communication! 1X5 implied 3x4, 6x2


Disclaimer: This story is fiction, and I do not own the characters or anything related to Gundam Wing.

Pairings: 1X5 (implied 3X4 6X2)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was all a game. The game for the need of reassurance. No, not reassurance, but something else. It was not the sort that the emotional women tended to play. Flinging their feminine wiles this way and that to assure them that the person they were in love with was truly theirs and theirs alone. A game where their minds would run a mile a minute analysing every moment and where their hearts would bleed and wonder over their cherished ones thoughts and actions. A game where they would throw tantrums or make grandiose demands to be reassured of that love.  
No, this was different. It was something that he and a certain pilot played... Speaking of which, it was his turn, wasn't it? Oh, it would have to be something big, considering he was still smarting from last weekend...

"Agent Chang!," said a voice, to his left. Turning towards the voice, his eyes took in the stunning smile aimed at him. "Are you enjoying yourself at tonight's Charity Ball?"

"Yes, Mr. Glokon. Thank you," he politely replied.

"Just Alex, remember?," admonished the gentleman, who might be flirting with Wufei, but he was not so sure about that yet.

Wufei glanced at Alex, who was wearing a splendid dark blue three pin-striped suit, holding a glass of champagne in his right hand; he overshadowed Wufei by a few inches.  
Wufei took all this in, cursing his short height again. In the 3 years after the war had ended, of all the Gundam Pilots, Wufei was the shortest. Trowa was still the tallest at 6ft 3 inches, similar to Zechs. Heero and Duo were an inch shorter than them. Even Quatre was at 6ft 1 inch, while Wufei was somehow stuck at 5ft 11 inches.

"I must say that Miss Relena does look ravishing in her blue gown this evening..," continued Alex. Wufei tuned him out to focus on his mission, no his revenge, argh, what could he call it now? He was shaken out of his musing by a, "What do you think, Chang?" from Alex.

Alex Glokon Jr., correction, Alex, a fine man - rich, good-looking, one of the business partners of Winner Corps, and the Vice President of Glokon Enterprises that had a major impact on the technical and agricultural sectors on the planet as well as the colonies. Glokon Jr., the pride of his father, and the envy of other men with his successful business ventures, and the target of every single woman wanting to claim him as their husband. However, for some reason Wufei was unable to understand, Alex seemed to be glued to his side and taking care of him this evening, almost like a... like a date. Wufei's eyes widened slightly at that, no, no, definitely not a date, Alex would not be interested in him, would he? He was just a Gundam Pilot with nothing much to his name but his family name. Oh Wufei was rich too, but he was not using his resources left by the elders to follow through with any business ventures, but continued working as a field agent at the Preventers, the agency that was sworn to protect the peace of the planet and the colonies at large. So really, there was no way a big-shot businessman was interested in him, even if said businessman was the reason for his invitation to this Charity Ball. Wufei shook himself out of his reverie to answer Alex, who was looking at him rather expectantly,

"Yes, I do agree. And I heard about the proposed projects that are set to be started on L-2 and L-3. It is quite impressive," Wufei smoothly replied, hoping that he was on track.  
Which he was, since Alex smiled down at him quite charmingly, "Well, to have you appreciate my work is quite the deal. Guess I am doing something right!"

At that Wufei raised his eyebrows a little ignorant about the meaning behind that statement and wondered if maybe he was a little out of his league.  
Alex continued unaware of the thoughts racing through Wufei's head, "can I get you a refill on your champagne? I am the one driving you home after all!" and grinned winningly at him.  
Wufei let his eyes roam over the crowd hoping to meet that pair of eyes that just might drive him home, smiling a little bitterly to himself and admonishing himself a little he nodded saying, "yes please, another glass would be nice." If Wufei had been paying attention, he would have noticed that gleam of victory passing through the man's eyes that would have made Wufei wary, before he said, "I'll be right back." Wufei just nodded and felt him move away.

Back to his lonely thoughts, Wufei wondered about the game again. It had started out as an embarrassment, no that was not what he had been told, it was a game to make Wufei loose his stubborn rigid control and just let go, if he dared. It had started off innocently, he supposed, but the jury was still out on that count, Wufei had felt humiliated, even if they had made up late into the night┘ Blushing Wufei decided he had done enough thinking and he should look around for him to make his move...

A movement above the ballroom drew his attention upwards to the wings where he saw Duo making his rounds in the regulation Preventer tuxedo that the security detail had to wear on occasions such as these. Wufei thanked his lucky stars again for this being his night off. Chairty balls such as these were a security nightmare! Even if the event was indoors, the event just dragged on and the delegates lost themselves in guilty pleasure with no regard to how long they kept the security up. Duo and Trowa were on duty this evening, Quatre was somewhere in the crowd like him, ah, there he was chatting with a certain Mr. Browman. Frowning to himself, he tried remembering if Quatre was still not on good terms with him. Just when Wufei was considering bailing Quatre out, Alex returned with his champagne.  
Murmuring his thanks, Wufei took a sip, and pointed, "Quatre is over there, would you mind if we went to talk to him?" Receiving a negative from Alex, though he missed the unease that passed through the gentleman's eyes, Wufei made his way towards the Winner heir.

Quatre was a special Preventer Agent too, like the rest of the Gundam pilots, but he had taken over temporary command over his father's company. He really did not have to worry about all the workings, since his sisters were around and constantly helping him out.  
Noticing him, Quatre nodded relieved, smiled at Mr. Browman and walked towards Wufei. Grabbing Wufei's glass of champagne, he took a gulp and mumbled his thanks, Wufei inclined his head in acknowledgement, mumbling under his breath quite gravely, "You looked like you needed help," at which Quatre looked at him, his eyes sparkling with mirth at the graveness in Wufei's tone. Alex had come to join them by then, and Quatre beamed at the businessman greeting him. Pale blue-eyes went between Wufei and Alex, drawing a not so interesting conclusion from the mix Wufei figured when those amused eyes rested on him again. This just cemented the nagging feeling that he really was out of his league. And for not the first time in the past 6 months, Wufei cursed that little game that they played. Innocent it may have started, but now, Wufei was in the losing end, and he was not too pleased about the circumstances. Not pleased at all.

Alex, felt he might be missing some by-play between the two men in front of him, but he brushed that off. He was a Glokon and no one amused themselves at his expense, he was quite confident of that, and even more self assured when his eyes focused on his target again. He had been chasing after Agent Chang for two months now and finally he managed to break the hard exterior of this delicate man to accept the invitation to this Ball. And you really could not blame Alex for thinking ahead of himself; to when the little Asian youth would be spread out below him, on his bed, naked and with his delicately flushed but spent body, all at his mercy. Alex felt he had been given the green light, especially when he saw what Agent Chang was dressed in; a mandarin pant suit, the same shade as his pin-striped suit, and Chang's clothes accentuated his lithe muscled body in all the right places, and he had also left his hair down. That Alex took as a positive sign, since the two months that he had seen the Asian youth, he had always had a punishing knot at the base of his neck, but today he had managed to convince the youth to leave his shoulder length gossamer locks free. He could not wait till tonight┘if only the event could be over and he could leave behind the Chinese man's friends behind.  
In Alex's opinion, though they seemed close, he felt they were stifling his little black haired angel, but once Wufei was his, things would change, he would change him. Nodding to himself, he tuned back into the conversation that was going on between Mr. Winner and his angel, something about Zechs still being away on a mission? Tuning out again, Alex went back into his lust filled world where a certain sloe-eyed pilot had eyes only for him.

When he saw Alex's eyes glaze over while staring at him, and then Quatre's telling look, Wufei looked uncomfortable and knew for sure he was the one that needed bailing now. His plan did not seem to be working. It was a simple plan really, he would come as a guest of Alex, hang out with him a little, be seen next to him and accept the attentions being showered on him, and when he knew he had looked, he would call the game to a close soon after. Because that was really his main intent, in getting back at Yuy for making a mockery of their relationship. How dare that man get caught in a lip-lock with the Vice Foreign Minister? Anyway, he was getting ahead of himself, he had a plan, and his plan, just backfired, he had not foreseen the variable of Alex falling in love or, he glanced at Quatre again, yes, he groaned internally, Alex was drowning in lust. Wufei felt his face flush at his stupidity and was trying to coax his thoughts and his rage into the same direction, but he could not find an outlet and his real target was still somewhere else in the room and was not falling in step with Wufei's plan and getting jealous!

He growled a little under his breath, frustrated at the current situation.

"I'm sorry Alex, but, could you please get the two of us a Chardonnay please? Wufei and I have something to toast to, and you can get one for yourself too?" Quatre must have taken pity on his friend, by diplomatically shaking Alex out of reverie and chasing him to the far end of this hall.  
He owed the blond haired Arab youth something for this. Gruffly thanking him, Quatre just shook his head amused and opened his mouth, and his next words shocked Wufei into a full blown blush, "So I take it if things went well, tonight was going to be a long night?" Snickering, Quatre steered him closer to a door that led to the balcony, "He does love you, you know, and he know you him too. The two of you are just too stubborn enough to acknowledge it and as amusing as it is to watch this little show-and-tell game that the two of you play, it's better to just communicate your feelings." Leaning back against the wall close to the door, Quatre continued, "it is the easiest."

Wufei looked everywhere but at Quatre and tried to form a sentence without his mind stumbling as badly as it was. He was ashamed that his friends were able to understand what was going through his mind, now why could not the perfect soldier understand them the same way, why did he have to humiliate himself and disgrace his name to make a mark?  
"Err...its more of a..." Wufei cleared his throat and tried again, "err, thanks, perhaps you can give Yuy the same piece of advice and we can be good." At the eyebrow that shot up questioningly over the word 'Yuy', Wufei glared at him defiantly silently saying he was still mad at him and hence, Heero was going to be referred to as Yuy. And to make a point, "he was the one that started this game," he grumbled. When Quatre laughed, he looked up surprised, and Quatre just laughed shaking his head, and then stepped into his personal space, and before Wufei could jerk away, he whispered in his ear, "you are too adorable you know, that's why Heero, does the whole macho show-and-tell, to make them realise that you are his and his alone!" Watching Wufei's face flame some more, he laughed some more, patted his shoulder before walking away, leaving Wufei still facing the wall.

Wufei tried to beat the flush down before he could turn and face the rest of the crowd, when an arm grabbed and dragged him out through the door that led to the balcony. Smothering a yelp, he followed after the hand that was dragging him away, and then staggered to a stop, when that hand stopped abruptly. Thrown off balance, he collided with a hard chest that was clothed in a black jacket, blue shirt and appropriate tie. Rubbing his abused nose that bore the brunt of colliding with that chest, his eyes followed the chest up, to a pair of glittering cobalt blue eyes. Hard glaring cobalt blue eyes, that were right now promising him a very slow but painful death. Wufei straightened, and swallowed hard, trying to get his dry throat to say something, but those eyes drilling holes into him, just swept him away and he was lost.

So he did the only thing his rational mind could think of doing, since his last coherent thought was, _'it is a game, right?'_, he moved closer towards those eyes and stared into them very innocently and said, "Is everything alright, Mr. Bodyguard?" and then smiled. And this was not an innocent smile to match the tone, oh no, it was an 'in your face meant to provoke you guaranteed to make a perfect soldier's blood boil' type of smile.

The next few minutes were a whirlwind for Wufei, one minute he was smiling up at Heer...err, Yuy, and the next he was lifted up and swung like a pack of potatoes over the iron man's shoulder. Trying to free himself was pointless, so he had resorted to curses and grumbles about the man's honour. And Yuy just carried on as if nothing was amiss, he just walked towards the parking lot, through the garden route, thankfully, or Wufei would have been sure to die of embarrassment. When the world was upright again, Wufei was unceremoniously dumped in the passenger seat of Yuy's car. They drove back to the mansion, where all the gundam pilots stayed, a little on the outskirts of the major city, which was highly secure. Each of the pilots had their own rooms, though really, Duo and Zechs tended to room together, as did Quatre and Trowa. Heero and Wufei were the only ones, still new in their relationship and had a hard time moving into the other's space.

Well, okay, so it was mostly Wufei's fault, when uncomfortable or hurt, he hid himself under a fireball of sarcastic energy, prickly and surly that threw everyone away from him. It worked well for him, since people left him alone then, well, everyone did, except for Duo who kept breaking into his personal space, at least the others respected him enough to give him space, a little space and time to himself, before they forced themselves back on him. Hmph! He grumbled to himself, they were making him weak, and that was the only reason Heero had had a chance of breaking in and realising that Wufei too had emotions for the stoic faced handsome pilot. They were equals, there was admiration, which later turned to wanting to learn more, and after furtive glances at each other for years, they finally were together. Though apparently, Heero had been trying to break Wufei's shell for a long time, if what Quatre had said was true. Damn it! He was still mad at the man, he was Yuy to him now. Yuy it would be!

When he surfaced from his grumblings, he realised, Hee┘Yuy had led them to his room. Of course, it can never be my room, it always has to be his room, his turf, his dominance, his┘he lost his train of thought there. There was that glare again, and those eyes that always seemed to draw Wufei in, making him want to drown in them, no matter that the eyes were promising retribution.

"What were you playing at?" Heero snapped out. The first words he had spoken to Wufei tonight...actually the first words since last weekend.  
Damn it, he slipped again, it was those eyes, yes, he would blame those eyes. To gather his scattered emotions and senses, he looked around the room, spacious, not exactly spartan, there was the huge king sized bed with black satin sheets on them, inviting him. No Wufei, don't focus on the bed.

He focused on the table with the ever ready laptop, Yuy's cherished and precious material good in the world. He mentally snorted at that. The pictures on the walls of the guys, the picture on the side table of ...Wufei's eyes goggled. His face was staring back at him, his sleeping face?! He turned to look back at Hee..Yuy, silently asking a question.  
But he was still being glared at, the infamous death glare, and Wufei gulped. He had just tipped his hand, and things really were not in his favour. Heero Yuy was currently a very pissed off Gundam pilot and he was going to take out his anger or frustration on his lover. Uh oh, guess Wufei really pushed his luck this time. Then he thought back to the picture in the newspaper and his righteous rage came back and settled on him like a cloak and he walked around Yuy and went to stare at on the pictures of all them.  
"Oh you know," he paused as if studying the picture hard, then continued with relish, "enjoying a night out with Alex," he finished mildly. Then he turned around and gave Yuy a 'take that you cheater' smile.

Heero watched Wufei pacing his room, as if he was not in trouble at all. As if he had not been flirting with that insolent lust-crazed man. When Heero had seen Wufei walk in, he was ecstatic, but when he saw who he was on the arm of, his blood level hit the roof, he just managed to get himself under control to carry on being a bodyguard to Relena. When he knew he could not control himself anymore, he had another top agent he had faith in, take over from him and signed off. Last he had seen of Wufei, Quatre was keeping him occupied and had chased away 'Alex'. Heero was livid, oh, he did not care too much about Wufei coming to the event as a date to the playboy millionaire, no, he more upset that Wufei wore the favourite mandarin suit that Heero loved to see him in, and the worst offence was that he left his hair down in front of a stranger! He never did that at home in front of the other guys, but he did it for some cheapskate who clearly wanted to get into Wufei's pants. Heero was mad, upset, and most of all he had been worried about Wufei's reaction to the picture in the papers. He never thought retribution would come in the form of a sex siren Wufei at a Charity Ball on the arm of...Alex. His first instinct was to shoot the man, thankfully Quatre gave him a look and Duo and Trowa had chatted on a secure line through his ear-piece and told him to 'cool down and let Wufei have a little fun!' Fun, he was going to have some, now, whether the Chinese pilot wanted it or not, if he didn't, he would just coax his little prickly little lover into accepting it. Settled on his new mission, Heero, kept a watch on Wufei as he walked around the room and finally sat on the bed and looked up at him expectantly, waiting for Heero's next move. Heero barely chocked back the groan that had his body hardening in desire over his lover's innocence. And then he pounced...

Wufei was expecting it, the air in the room had been tense, but it suddenly became sexually charged and he had seen Yuy's muscles tense. He twisted his body around and tried to get to the other side of the bed, however, he was scrabbling at air, he had no purchase and Yuy was fast! An ordinary Yuy was fast, but an enraged Yuy was even faster and stronger apparently, since the band of steel around his midsection was unrelenting. He tried to buck and twist this way and that, but they ended up with him prone on the bed, and Yuy towering over him. The tussle continued though, Wufei would not give up, it was like they were back to their sparring matches and his blood was pumping again. He was more cantered, and more assured, he was Yuy's equal. But finally, when he had to stop to take in a gasp of breath, he realised, as he had earlier, Yuy was livid, furious and even more ferocious than normal. Hence his current position where Yuy was straddling his thighs and had his wrists pinned hard to the silk sheets.

Both of their appearances were rumpled, his tunic was askance, and Yuy's tie was loose, jacket was half off him and his shirt was out of the confines of his pants. A stray thought passed through Wufei's head of how delectable and human like Heer...oh , alright, Heero,... how human-like Heero looked. Good enough to taste. But he was still at war, and he had not given in...he might still win. Just might.

Heero, lowered his torso onto Wufei but was a hair breath away, and then his mouth feathered over Wufei's ear and he shivered a little, but tamped it down to not give in to Heero.

"Give?" Heero whispered.

Wufei growled a negative while cursing himself for being weak.

Heero grinned maniacally and resorted to torturing his lover, after all fair is fair, and he was being tortured when Wufei was flirting with....Alex. Growling, he nuzzled Wufei's face, his eyes, his nose, and then trailed a path down his delicate neck, pausing a bit his eyes locking with those twin obsidian glares and blowing gently. Reveling in the hitch he heard in Wufei's breath, he moved further down his collarbone, down his chest, and then over his right nipple. He looked back into Wufei's anxious eyes and grinned mischievously, before blowing gently over the cloth covered nipple, Wufei held his breath and then without any warning, Heero clamped a little roughly over the nipple. Wufei arched off the bed a little and clamped his mouth shut, strangling the moan that almost escaped. Heero looked up amused and met a defiant stare from Wufei. Heero ignored it and continued to lave the tunic covered nipple, alternating between nips and sucks till he was satisfied, and then proceeded to the other nipple repeating the same procedure.

Wufei was losing his struggle with coherence and he was not sure anymore over why he was fighting with Heero. He loved him, yes they were equals, they were both competitive, and they played the game off who was better at times. But they had both changed, he needed Heero, and he knew Heero needed him. Though it would help his mind and heart a lot if Heero acknowledged it and...perhaps he would acknowledge what they had too. He...would...unh...wait, what was he going to do again?

Heero, saw the glaze in Wufei's eyes and knew he was making progress in convincing his prickly little lover to yield and let loose in front of him and that it was okay to trust him. It was what Heero always wanted the most, and that had initiated the game, to get Wufei to trust him enough to let him in to his heart. And that was frustrating Heero a lot. It did not help that Heero was too possessive of him either, but he really could not help it, after growing up and not having anything in his possession, suddenly having the love of this equal and admirable soul, and a passionate soul at that, Heero was stunned and grateful for it. But once he claimed it, he wanted sole possession of his lover and he wanted Wufei to realise that he was his and no one else's and...that was just it. Wufei for all his brains was just too naive and let people take certain liberties with him that they should not have. He knew he should not feel this jealous, but he wanted to burn his mark into the Asian youth below him and he wanted to conquer him fiercely. He suddenly stopped in his ministrations and looked into those glazed obsidian eyes as his mind played back what he had been thinking.

Wufei was enjoying himself and was ready to yield to Heero. He did not want to lose out on his lover's affections and manipulations, and he did not want to be angry with him. He wanted him, his body needed a release...soon. Just when he was about to open his mouth, Heero stopped. He snapped his eyes open, when he had closed them he did not know, and tried to clear his lust-filled mind and stared into those cobalt blue-eyes that always drowned him. What he saw this time threw him off kilter. There was Heero Yuy, who had control over him, who was the best man in this fight, who had stopped and was staring into Wufei's eyes with the most tender and gentle of emotions in his eyes. He was so vulnerable, his soul was open and laid bare for Wufei to see through and he was not hiding behind that stoic mask that he normally ran behind. Wufei felt his breath hitch, and his chest warm at the love he saw, the passion and the jealousy that Heero felt. And he just melted. There was no other way to describe it. He could not fight back anymore, he realised that the game, was not helping either of them. Heero who loved him, just had trouble explaining clearly that he wanted to possess him even more. And the game in Heero's eyes was to get Wufei to open up and let him in.

Heero was shocked at what he saw in return in Wufei's eyes, a beautiful smile was blossoming on his lover's lips and he saw the passion that he fallen in love with, and the tender hearted man that he saw in instances, now staring confidently back at him. Heero felt complete and smiled down at him.  
He rolled off Wufei and turned towards him, and kissed him on the forehead, his nose and then staring deep into those eyes, he nipped playfully at those red lips, and then tucked in again, tasting and retreating, till he was admitted to taste as much as he wanted. Closing his eyes he pressed his lips to Wufei's gently and then more boldly.

Wufei knew they had just crossed a major barrier in their relationship and he felt safe, like he had come home, finally. He gave himself to the kiss, he duelled a little, and then gave in, opening his mouth letting Heero explore his moist cavern. Wufei then relaxed in the indulgent pleasure, while his hands crept up and down Heero's hard chest in an effort to make it as good for Heero too.

Heero, knew Wufei trusted him, to sleep with someone and to love someone you had to trust that person. He knew that, but they were both running away from each other and a little unsure of the strength of each other's passions. Now, he knew and felt Wufei submit to him and it warmed his heart. For Wufei to trust him so much and to give him so much control, he was shaken to his core and wanted to thank Wufei. He felt like it was their first time and so tentatively he explored Wufei's sweet mouth.  
He rolled over Wufei balancing on his knees and elbows and placed little nips and kisses along his jaw and then moved to his neck. Nipping and sucking a spot just above the collar he gave him a love bite and smiled down at it. He was going to make sure Wufei was covered in his love marks. He was going to pleasure Wufei and he was going to make him scream his pleasure. He...

"I love you, Wufei, no matter what happens, just remember, I," kiss, "love," kiss just over his heart, "you," and he looked up and stared into Wufei's shocked eyes.

Wufei took a minute and then he broke out into a joyous grin and pounced on Heero, kissing him back and tumbling on him backwards to land on top. He was happy, and very very aroused by what he had seen in Heero's eyes and heard from him, and now that man had better not be too moronic and pass up the opportunity to make love to him. Because Wufei was painfully aroused, and he wanted him┘now. And he made his intentions clear to Heero, making the taller pilot groan.

Heero pulled out from under Wufei and sat up, smiling down to reassure Wufei, while he undressed, his tie, his jacket, his shirt, grr, his holster, he had forgotten about that, his belt, his pants, and then his boxers. Phew, he really hated those security details he had to wear too many clothes. Then looking back towards Wufei, he found Wufei too was removing his clothes too. He was going to stop him, but then he could not hold out much longer and so he just watched as Wufei undressed.

Wufei blushed when he noticed Heero was watching him intently as he stripped. He remembered the time Heero had asked him to strip dance for him. Heero had not got that, what he got was a sock in the face. He smiled a little unsure of himself at Heero and was surprised when Heero extended a hand towards him. He looked from the hand to Heero's face, then placing his hand in Heero's he waited to see what would happen.

Heero knew Wufei was still very shy over exposing his body to him and he was really grateful for the trust that Wufei placed in him by making him his lover. He stroked Wufei's hand in his and brought it to his lips to place a kiss on the back of it. Then he kissed each finger and inverted the hand to place a kiss on the palm. Looking up he saw a light blush over Wufei's cheekbones. He proceeded to trace kisses over the wrist and the inside of his arm. Hearing Wufei's ragged breathing he pulled him closer towards his chest and proceeded to ravish him with all his love.

Heero, could not have asked for a more interesting partner than Wufei. He was just the right mixture for him, prickly at times and passionate at others. His adorable side was also what made Heero love him even more. His innocence was another quality that drew the Wing pilot to him. He also absently noted that he should probably tape them making love one evening to have as a copy for some evening entertainment. He would have to work on Wufei and his bristly personality about lowering his walls for that, but the finished product would be worth it. Filing it away as a mission for later, made sweet love to Wufei till they were both completely satiated.

After making love, Wufei, felt pleasurably content, he got his man, he got his pleasure, he was going to get his sleep now too, he...ah, he had to ask about that. Hmph, and he was just getting content...

Thinking about the time till the next round, he decided to put it to use and get some real answers.

"So..." Wufei started, "...want to tell me about the photo?" and propped up his chin on Heero's chest staring expectantly at him.

Heero who was settling in for a snooze, had to mentally shake himself awake to understand what he was talking about. Looking down at Wufei, who seemed to be putting up a valiant attempt at looking serious but calm, just looked like he had partaken in some passionate lovemaking. Snorting, he ran his mind over the photo in question.

"I spoke to Une, to be your active partner in everything at Preventers, from field missions to training. And that I would not be needed on security detail for the delegates, especially Relena." He shut his eyes again, before continuing. "She agreed."

"And?" asked Wufei impatiently when it seemed like Heero was not going to give forth any more information without any more wheedling.

Heero cocked open one eye, "She agreed, but Relena had trouble agreeing with that. So that was her last ditch effort, something about, if I wanted to save her honour," he shut his eye again continuing, "I would do the noble thing and marry her since there were pictures of her and me kissing in the papers. Her reputation and mine were apparently at stake."

He opened his eyes to look at Wufei who was looking thoughtful.

Wufei finally opened his mouth, "So," he started drawing random patterns on Heero's chest, "so, you did not, ..." he mumbled the rest.

"Hmm?"

"..."

Heero cocked an eyebrow at Wufei, so clearing his throat, "soyoudidn'tkissher?" he rushed out blushing madly.

Heero smirked, "oh I was there and I was kissing alright." Looking at the widened and hurt eyes he added, "it was just the gossamer hair was airbrushed to blond, and the colour of the clothes were changed to more girly colours."

Wufei, was trying and coaxing his mind to catch up fast to what exactly Heero was saying, then giving up, he frowned and glared at Heero in a 'I demand to know what you mean' look.

Heero seemed to be enjoying himself, and a growled, "Yuy!" finally got him leaning a little towards the side table again. He opened the drawer and pulled out a photo and gave it to Wufei.

Wufei grabbed it and...stared.

"I think one of the guys took it, I place bets on it being Duo." Then pointing to the photo again, he motioned, "Don't you recognise the area?"

Wufei looked at the area again and then his eyes widened comically, "The barbeque...w-w-wh--which we had here?!" Looking incredulously at Heero, "then, this is..." he trailed off.

"Hn. When I dared you to kiss me behind the bushes, passionately, and never mind that we were outside and that the others were around," finished a satisfied Heero. Then as if he was pondering a good memory he murmured, "it was a good kiss too, wasn't it?"

"Y-y---you kept this from me?" stumbled Wufei, gathering his anger around him again.

"Hn." yawning a little he added, "I wanted a photo of you and me, and I found the photo by accident. So I took it, made a copy, and had one here, and another in my wallet." Heero turned serious then and said, "with our erratic schedule it would never have worked, so I wanted to have something of you, of us, with me." Heero caressed a stunned Wufei's face and smiled indulgently at him. "Of course, said picture also managed to get me into trouble, but I don't regret it. I know, and I take it the guys too, that it's you kissing me so," he whispered the next word into Wufei's face, "passionately." Then he added, "I love you, my dear Wufei."

Wufei was still scrambling to get a better grasp on everything, and realising that it was him in the paper did not help his pride much either. But oh well, he could deal, and the guys had seen him kiss Heero that passionately, he could deal, and the Heero Yuy, gundam pilot 01 just confessed to having stashed a photo of them in his wallet, he could...he would darn well deal.  
Smiling sweetly, and warmed thoroughly by that confession, he replied, "I love you too, my Heero Yuy" and leaned down to kiss him.

Now, he only had to figure out who had taken this picture, to destroy evidence of it, and then...borrow a camera for more memories to keep in each other's wallets. Yes, he could see this becoming another game, of who could get a better picture of the other, or who could...no, no, he was getting ahead of himself. He would deal as things rolled to that stage. For now, he was in love, and he was loved. Now, he wanted more of his man Heero Yuy and he better be ready for him!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:  
Hello, this is my first story. Please drop any hints on whether this is good or not! So I can figure if I can start putting up more stories or to cut short my writing career. Thanks! and please do review.


End file.
